<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>asserting dominance by cider_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602247">asserting dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_boy/pseuds/cider_boy'>cider_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, T-posing, rated for an f word, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_boy/pseuds/cider_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finally asserts dominance over The Diamonds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>the diamonds/suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>asserting dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts">flynnaw00</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven stepped into White Diamond's head ship with his mom by his side. He felt uneasy, but she had things to say.</p><p>"White." Rose spoke.</p><p>"Pink?" The biggest gem turned to look at her, mortified.</p><p>Never breaking eye contact, Rose slowly rose her arms and made a t-pose.</p><p>After a few beats, Steven shrugged and mimicked her movement.</p><p>Twoie found the duo five hours later. They never changed their pose. The rest of the diamonds were there, scooted into a corner and sobbing.</p><p>Twoie grimaced. </p><p>"What the fuck, mom?"</p><p>The duo slowly turned to look at Twoie with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know when or why he joined them, neither did he know why and when all the Rose Quartzes from the zoo and the Famethyst got there.</p><p>The Diamonds' sobbing got louder. The gems have finally asserted their dominance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ksmdkdmdkd my first time posting<br/>english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes lol<br/>this is for the su time travel au discord. praise grunion<br/>tumblr is @mothbonez</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>